This invention relates to an electronic component and its manufacturing method.
An electronic element such as a SAW filter, a SAW oscillator, a quartz vibrator or the like, for example, usually employs a structure wherein the corresponding electronic element is hermetically sealed in a container to prevent the characteristics thereof from being changed by the ambient conditions.
Since it was a usual practice with the foregoing structures of the prior art electronic components to use an adhesive and soldering material for fixing a cover for the purpose of hermetically sealing the container and also mounting the electronic element itself, the adhesive and soldering material employed tended to affect the characteristics of the electronic element adversely.
More specifically, part of the adhesive and soldering material is splashed and attached on the electronic element causing the characteristics thereof to change.